


Lavender Rain

by silverspectre



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Everyone's an Idiot, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki Disease, Kissing in the Rain, MENTIONS OF BLOOD AND VIOLENT COUGHING, idiots to lovers, like one mention of george/flo ok, professions of love in the rain, soft bois, some angsty stuff, written at 12 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspectre/pseuds/silverspectre
Summary: so, here's a hanahaki!au for the locklyle shippers. angsty, but the good kind of angst (oh boy you do not want to see what i have in store next). hanahaki disease is explained in here, so don't worry about a thing.
Relationships: Flo Bones & George Cubbins, Flo Bones/George Cubbins, Lucy Carlyle & Anthony Lockwood, Lucy Carlyle/Anthony Lockwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Lavender Rain

**Author's Note:**

> as always, this was written at midnight (we stan healthy sleep schedules !!). this could take place anytime really, it pays no attention to the canonical plot/story. takes place on a dark morning! or at least that's how i imagined it. it would be a good picture if it took place at night, but we don't want any specters interrupting lucy and lockwood's bickering :')

“Well? Spit it out, then.”  


The rain poured down impatiently, like the ticking of dozens of clock hands. Rivulets of water dripped down Lockwood’s umbrella like tears. He stared at Lucy intensely, attempting to decipher her odd behaviour. Her hair was wet, though now she was shielded from the rain by the protection of Lockwood’s umbrella. Her shivering had stopped, and she pulled the trench coat he gave her closer. It would’ve been an endearing sight, if he weren’t so frustrated with her.  


Lucy had been acting strange for months, now. Wheezing, coughing when she thought he was gone. At first it was small - he dismissed it as a cold, encouraging her to drink tea and not overexert herself on missions.  


However, a month was a long time for a cold. The coughing progressed as months passed; it’d been up to half a year now, and she was coughing so violently it was concerning. She’d dismiss the topic, leading to arguments which gained heat over time, resulting in this. A fight had flared up again, the tension between them both creating fiery sparks that only got worse. Holly and George had given up talking sense into them, but it was Lucy who’d lost her mind. Lockwood knew this couldn’t go on; it’d effect their teamwork and business in the long run. Still, he was sick of Lucy’s attitude and mysteriousness. Why wouldn’t she let him care for her? Why did she have to be so goddamn stubborn? They were a team, and more importantly, friends. Had she lost trust in them? Had he done something wrong? Again? No. He couldn’t let her leave again, let her risk her life without him by her side to protect her. She was his anchor, and now, it seemed she was floating away.  


He’d left in the heat of the argument. Her nonsense bickering drove him mad. He wasn’t sure where he was headed, but Lucy had caught up to him, running on the pavement and splashing through puddles.  


First, he’d given her his coat and umbrella. She was shivering, rain soaking her hair and clothes, water droplets lacing her eyelashes. She was still beautiful to him even just standing completely doused as the rain beat down on her. Then, once he was sure she was okay, he demanded an explanation.  


“I can explain, Lockwood, j-just please listen… and don’t be mad…”  


She mumbled something quietly.  


“What? Speak up, I can’t hear you.”  


More mumbling. “Sorry.”  


“Well? Spit it out, then.”  


“D’you… remember the disease that George was telling you about? Back during the Silvershore case?”  


Lockwood slowly nodded. It was the Hanahaki disease, a new discovery - and cause of death. Cases of flower-vomiting ghosts had gone up in London. It all started with unreciprocated love. One-sided. The victim would start having seeds in their lungs, flower seeds. It was unknown how they got there, but they’d grow their roots down in the early stages. It was hard to detect, with minor symptons of chest tightening and trouble breathing. It could’ve been passed as heartburn. As the disease progressed, flowers would grow, and bloom. The victim would cough buds, but they still had time to get over their love. It wasn’t enough to die; no, it wasn’t until the victim started coughing up entire flowers with the stem that the disease had hit the final stage. There were only two ways to cure it, or you’d face certain death. You either had the love reciprocated, or got the flowers surgically removed, and risked losing the ability to love. By then, the love would be too deep to get over.  


“It made headlines over the newspapers, the medical discovery… but of course, the disease made no logical sense.”  


She coughed, leaning down and almost retching onto the pavement as Lockwood held her umbrella.  


She produced a single lavender flower, blood staining some delicate petals. It couldn’t be real.  


“I have it,” she rasped, throat still raw. She looked at him weakly, so vulnerable. “I s'pose i should tell you now. I’m-” her voice caught in her throat, “-scheduled for surgery next Sunday morning.” Were those tears in her eyes? “I love you, Lockwood.” A tear rolled down her cheek, and she was quick to wipe it away.  


Lockwood stood in half-shock. Why hadn’t she told him earlier? It would’ve saved a lot suffering for the both of them. He loved her; he was sure. Hadn’t it been obvious?  


“Luce, you’re going to regret paying for that surgery.”  


“I know-” Her voice cracked, fresh tears streamed down her face.  


He couldn’t even say the next line, pulling her close and encapsulating her lips into a kiss.  


Her lips were soft, tasting of tears and strawberries. He didn’t mind. His hand found her jawline, thumbing at the bend of it near her ear. She fell apart against him, tears falling anew, and he pulled her closer until he was out of breath.  


“Luce,” he wiped her tears away and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “I love you too.”  


Her eyes widened, then she turned to the side and lurched forward to cough. He held her. She coughed violently once more - it sounded more painful - and wilted lavenders imbrued in blood fell on the ground. Roots and all. Wasn’t this how the disease ended?  


She coughed a little more, getting the taste of blood out of her mouth. She smiled. “I think I’ve gotta call the clinic now,” she joked, voice weak. “Have to cancel that surgery.”  


“Not the time for jokes now, let’s head back. You’re still cold and wet. C’mon.” He grasped her hand, which fit snug in his, much to his delight. She leaned on his shoulder as they walked back.  


“You’re wet too, Lockwood.”  


He hadn’t noticed. “Am I?”  


She pecked his cheek. “I’ll make tea for the both of us.”  


“Not you; Holly.”  


“Right. You think George’ll be okay?”  


“He’ll be fine.”  


“But he’ll be third-wheeling, won’t he?”  


“Eh, he’s got Flo.”  


Lucy laughed. It was a pretty laugh, and it suited her. “They’re ought to get together soon.”  


“Enough about them.” Lockwood waved the subject away. “Why didn’t you tell me that you had the disease earlier?”  


“I…” Lucy paused. “I didn’t want to ruin our relationship. We work well together, and I didn’t want my feelings to get in the way of that.”  


“You should’ve told me,” Lockwood said softly. “We could’ve gotten through it together. We’re a team, and I want us to have that trust and honesty.”  


Lucy nodded as they neared 35 Portland Row.  


“Change into something warm, alright?” Lockwood said.  


“You too,” Lucy replied.  


“I love you, Luce.”  


“I love you too, Lockwood.”  


~  


“Honestly, it was about bloody time, you two.”


End file.
